


Prophecy of the Gods

by Mystic_Phoenix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Phoenix/pseuds/Mystic_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight were foretold<br/>One to rule<br/>Five to be loyal<br/>And two to betray</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story before the full anime series was released. I started written this a while back, but never finished the story. Originally this potion of the story was done as flashbacks. I realized this did not work very well. Now I am rewriting the story in two parts. _Prophecy of the Gods_ is set in an Ancient Egypt alternate universe type setting since my take is different than the series. Some of the Item holders will be different and I have added a eight Item.

When the Kingdom of Egypt was still new, a wise old prophet dreamt of the gods granting man items of great power. They gave man eight items that when united could control all the powers of the Shadow Realm, but could bring about the destruction of the kingdom.

_The gods and goddesses stood bathed in golden light, the great god Ra standing above them all. Ra steeped forward holding a pyramid figure in his hands. “The control of great power requires leadership of a great ruler. Only a great ruler shall be granted my power. You shall know this great ruler for his wisdom will solve my puzzle.” With those words the pyramid crumbled to pieces and fell to the earth._

_The goddess Nekhbet walked forward. “Next to all great pharaohs are great queens whose love, kindness, and strength hold all together. You will know this queen by the pharaoh’s love for her and her love for her pharaoh and people. She will be of common birth.” Nekhbet held out a Bracelet with seven small charms that dissolved in small lights and fell to the world._

_The great goddess Isis was the next to come forward her hands framing the chocker that adorned her neck, “I give my gift of magic. The one whom wields my powers will be known as one of my daughters. She will have the gift of magic and foresight to aid the pharaoh and the queen.” The Necklace dissolved into light descended upon the Earth._

_The god Set stepped forward holding a staff in his hand, “The world needs chaos in order to be balanced, the one who controls this Rod will be faithful to the pharaoh. His powers will allow for controlling of the minds of others thus bringing chaos. You will know him by his intelligence, cleverness, and love for the goddess’s daughter.”The Rod in Set’s hand followed the Necklace, Bracelet, and Puzzle to the Earth._

_The god Osiris was the next to come forward in his hands a Key. “Knowledge unlocks power. The one who bares my power will be able to unlock the heart of humans thus finding knowledge and truth. He will be known for his quiet demeanor and strong presence. He shall keep the records of the pharaoh.” The Key too dissolved._

_The goddess Ma’at walked forward holding a pair of Scales in her hands. “Justice is necessary to balance power and keep truth. You shall know my barer of justice by her kindness. Though she may seem meek she will have the strength of will, weigh the souls of the accused fairly.”_

_The god Thoth came forward a small ball in his hand. “A great pharaoh needs a good advisor one who will always know the minds of others so he can assist his ruler in choosing the correct path and block those who wish to lie. The one who has my powers shall see into the minds of other. You shall know him for his standing among the court. He shall be the father of the goddess’s daughter. Be warned with this power can come betrayal.” Thoth gracefully allowed the Eye to roll from his hands and dissipate into the sky._

_Darkness fell as the god Ammut stepped out of the shadows. “The one who possess my power shall have the ability to take the souls of others. He will be born of innocents but descend into   darkness. He will have the power to find the item holders and to bring destruction upon the pharaoh’s kingdom.”A Ring rose from his hands shattering into millions of pieces falling after the others._

_All the gods and goddesses except Ra faded. “Love, friendship, and loyalty will prevail. Four will love and their love will transcend time, but heed my warning. While these are necessary gifts we give to save man, they come at a price. These blessed items grant control of the Shadow Realm when the evil born from the darkness threatens to tear the world apart; however this power requires sacrifice. One blood sacrifice of man, whether willing or unwilling, to be born and one sacrifice of souls to contain the evil. Know the signs, heed my warning, and trust the pharaoh.”_

The prophet woke from his dreams and spent several days writing all that the gods had shown him. Ra showed him how to bring the Items into existence, a horrific yet necessary blood sacrifice. He was told how to contain the evil of the Shadow Realm by sacrificing the holders of the Items and locking their souls away until they are called upon once more. The prophet wept for the lives that would be lost and smiled for those who would live.

When his work was complete the Prophet delivered the tomb to the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh locked himself in his privet chambers until he had read the entirety of the prophecy. Emerging from his chambers the Pharaoh called upon his council and the royal architects. The Pharaoh commanded that a temple be built to the god Ra with an underground chamber. The underground chamber was to house a statue dedicated to each of the gods and goddesses who were part of the prophecy. The priests of this temple would be the highest honored in the kingdom.

The Pharaoh further proclaimed that the priests of the temple of Ra would be the keepers of the prophecy passing the word of the gods from generation to generation. He declared that the knowledge of the prophecy would be known to the council of the pharaohs so all their close advisors would be ready.

So it was that pharaohs, advisors, and priest passed down the prophecy from one generation to the next, but as the years passed, as the throne passed from one pharaoh to another, many lost belief in the prophecy. The danger that was foretold turned to a whisper and the saviors to long ago dream. Until one man, Priest Akhenaden, brother of Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, discovered how create the legendary items and sought to use them to gain power over the land of Egypt. 


	2. Blood Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screams filled the village. Some rushed from the houses that had caught fire. Other rushed from their beds swords in hand.

Blood Sacrifice

The night was hot, but the soft breeze rolling off the dessert made the evening more enjoyable for the people of Kul Elna. All the homes were lit even in the late hour. They were to welcome the man of the village home from their raids. The village of Kul Elna was hidden deep in the dessert, only those who lived there knew about the village’s location. Kul Elna was home to Egypt’s most notorious thieves.

In the house of the King of Thieves his young son could hardly sit still from excitement as his mother and two older sisters prepared dinner for his father and brothers. Bakura was only six still too young to go out with his father and the others. At the moment he was perched on one of the chairs around the table, his head resting on his arms and feet swinging back and forth. The creaking of the door opening alerting Bakura to his father’s return, jumping off the chair he ran to the front of the house. 

“Father!” 

“Ah there’s my boy!” Bakura’s father lifted him into the air. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Really?!” Bakura’s eyes were wide with excitement. 

“Yes, but first I let’s say hi to your mother.”

“Did you bring her a gift too?”

“Yes.” Father smiled down at son.

“Mommy! Mommy! Dad has a surprise for you!” Bakura ran to his mother in the kitchen, his father and two older brothers following behind.

“Welcome back.” Bakura’s mother smiled. Bakura buried his face in his mother’s dress as she kissed her husband. “Alright boys go clean up. I will have dinner on the table when you get back. 

Bakura followed his brothers out to the back as his sisters set the food out on the table. The family ate and laughed as the men shared thrilling stories of evading authorities, meeting beautiful women, though husband assured wife only their sons went looking, and all the amazing treasure they had found.

“Dad what did you get mom?” Bakura asked once they had finished their meal. 

Bakura’s father left the room returning with three small pouches and a larger sack. He handed the first pouch to his wife. Opening the draw string Bakura’s mother gasped in surprise. From the pouch she pulled out a gold and blue glass bead necklace adorned with nine small lapis stones. 

“It’s beautiful! You spoil me.” She tilted her head up giving her husband a kiss. 

“Thank you father!” both girls cheered. Each held a pair of hammed gold earrings. 

“And for you my son; be careful.” Bakura reached into the sack and removed and a short sword. His eyes light up with joy. “Now you are to only use that when myself or your brothers are teaching you how to use it. If your mother tells me otherwise I shall put it away till you are older. Understand?”

“Yes father.” Bakura smiled at his new sword. 

“Alright off to bed!” 

One by one the light in the homes of Kul Elna went out. On the edge of the hills a man clocked in black hide in the shadows. He sat on his horse long after all the lights had disappeared. Eventually he was joined by another figure in black.

“Is everything in place?” 

“Yes my lord. The four stones are in place. The priests and soldiers are in position.” 

“Very good tell them to begin.”

In the dark of the night a low hum drift on the wind as the priests of Ra began to chant softly. The stones placed at the four corners of the village began to glow softly increasing in brightness as the priest’s chanting grew louder. One by one each stone caught fire. When the last stone was alight with fire the small blazes rushed into the sleeping village catching homes on fire.   
Screams filled the village. Some rushed from the houses that had caught fire. Other rushed from their beds swords in hand. As the villagers struggles to put the fires out soldiers descended from the hills. Those with swords met the soldiers’ blows, but there were too many. More and more soldiers came down from the hills dragging men, women, and children from their homes; no one was spared. 

Bakura had been woken by the screams and followed his two brothers to the front of the house. Their father yelled for his mother, sisters, and him to return inside and bar the door. Bakura caught a glimpse of the soldiers before his mother pulled him inside. His mother acted quickly calling for his sisters to help her place a large wood plank across the door. Bakura’s mother than retrieved her husband’s spare swords hand one to each of the girls and giving Bakura his short sword. 

“I don’t want you to fight.” His mother said firmly. “If they come in you hide. Only use this if you need too.” 

She kissed Bakura’s head and then each of his sister’s foreheads. The screams grew louder, the smoke from the fire was suffocating as more and more came through the cracks around the doors and windows. Banging on the door followed by shouting let the family know the soldiers had discovered them. 

“Open this door!” 

“I want you children to know that I love you. I wish I could have protected you from this. I need you to be strong.” She looked to her daughters and son they all nodded, “Bakura get behind me. All of you move towards the back of the house. When they come through the door I don’t want you to fight. Run out through the back window.”

The door began to bend and crack as the soldiers slammed their bodies into the wood over and over. Bakura was trembling from head to toe. He looked between his sisters and mother, they looked so strong, and he needed to be strong too. Bakura stood firmly holding his sword with two hands out in front on him just like his mother was. 

The door broke, Bakura’s sisters screamed as the first soldier came through the door followed by a second. 

“GO! NOW!” Their mother screamed meeting the first soldier in a clash of swords. 

They ran to the back. His oldest sister climbed through the window first. As the second made to hand Bakura through the window a soldier grabbed his older sister. The second went to help only to be pulled through the window by her hair. 

“RUN!” She shouted to Bakura. He ran from the room back to where his mother was. 

He stopped in horror the soldier had his mother in his arms her back pressed against his front and his sword to her throat. “I think the King of Thieves should watch you be sent to the gods before he follows!” The soldier laughed dragging her out the door. 

Scared and knowing he could not go outside Bakura hide himself. The flames threw horrible shadows against the wall as he listened to the screams and cries from the outside. The heat from the blazes grew, he was sure the house was on fire and that he too would die. 

The man stayed on his horse in the shadows. The screaming, fighting, blood, and fire having no effect on him. The chanting of the priest could be faintly heard over the noise bellow. As their chanting grew more intense the fire flashed then seemed to retreat back to the stones. The soldiers returned to the positions as the fire returned. No villagers were left alive.   
A hush fell on the village followed by a haunting sound of moaning. One by one, at first, the souls left the bodies of the dead villagers and handful of dead soldiers. The souls cried as they were denied rest in the underworld and forced to enter the stone nearest to them until none remained. 

Far across the dessert, in the temple of Isis, a priestess was awoken by the screams of a young girl. She flew down the hall towards the girl’s room. Flinging the doors open she found the young girl curled up crying a look of terror on her face. 

“My dear what is wrong?” She asked gathering the girl in her arms.

“They are burning?” 

“Who is burning Isis?” 

“I don’t know!” She cried out, “But they are burning them and taking their souls!”


End file.
